


Waffles

by MissC3PO



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Chubby Emmet, Double Decker Couch, Multi, Waffles, chub love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissC3PO/pseuds/MissC3PO
Summary: Emmet just want's to be himself.And He awaits the day he can be himself.Waffles and all.





	Waffles

“Bring me your fierest leader.”  
A tall woman stood in front of the crowds of people huddled in he bunker, all looking at the strange alien in front of him.  
The alien scanned the crowd using her helmet. Everyone there was fierce and battle ready. Anyone of them could be The Special. She smiled behind her helmet, hoping he or she would step out at any moment.  
“Excuse me, pardon me… sorry about that.” A short man stepped out of the crowd, followed by a ‘emo’ woman.  
“Who are you?” the alien said, looking over the construction worker. He had a large belly, matching cheeks and a cute little grin that would make anyone say ‘aww’. He had cute brown hair and large eyes that seemed to glitter, even in the darkness.  
“Hi, I’m Emmet… I’m, I guess, The Special.” He said, with a little wave and smile. The alien whispered a ‘aww’ to herself but got right back to work.  
“So, you’re the kick-ass, beating up bad guys Special?” She asked, a bit confused.  
“Well, you see, I did the kick-ass stuff,” the emo woman said, stepping out from behind the chubby man. “You see, Emmet… is the special… but… he didn’t do any of that.” She emphasized her point by poking Emmet’s middle, which jiggled a little in response.  
“Hey, I can be cool and beat up bad guys too!” Emmet said, lifting his arms and trying to flex a little. But his belly ended up popping out of his vest, making some of the people around him snicker. Emmet lowered his arms and tried to fight his chubby belly back into his vest.  
“I bet he could take down something… like a whole plate of waffles” snickered Surfer Joe. Emmet heard that, and tears started to form in his eyes. More insults and jokes were thrown at him, and he became so self-conscious at the moment that he didn’t notice the rest of his friends fighting over who was the coolest and most badass. But he was jolted right back into reality when his friends were taken by the alien into her small pink ship. He tried building something to help, but it ended up being torn to pieces the alien swinging his friends around with a grappling hook.  
“Nooo!” Emmet shouted as he watched the ship blast off into the sky, leaving him being blasted back. 

After the events of Our-Mom-Gets-In.

The city of Syspocalyspstar was teeming with life and fun. Everywhere was shining brightly and cute, but also modern and cool at the same time. It was the perfect culture for everyone, excepting and full of fun.  
In the middle of the city stood Emmet and his friends, smiles on all of their faces. They had just saved the universe from destruction, and they now had a reason to be happy again. Well, they always had, but now they realized it was a reason. And the reason is that everything may not be awesome, but everyone should try to make life better for others.  
Emmet was giggling with his friends, his eyes sparkling with joy. He loved being with all of them, and how they always brought out the best in him.  
He was approached by Sweet Mayhem, a cute and cool person Lucy became friends with. She was smiling big and was hiding something behind her back.  
“Can I just say how awesome and adorable you are?” Mayhem gushed, smiling at Emmet. She had the urge to squish Emmet’s cheeks, which turned into her squishing is chubby cheeks.  
“Well, than you!” Emmet said, “I guess adorable is the new word for me.” Lucy, who was standing next to him smiled.  
“Of course it is!” Lucy laughed, “You’ll always be the adorable chubby construction worker who saved the universe- twice.”  
Sweet Mayhem suddenly handed Emmet a plate of waffles, which made him gasp with suprise and joy. They all sat down on a double-decker bench and watched Emmet happily eat his waffles, his eyes glittering and his cheeks stuffed and chubby. The glee of Emmet made everyone’s heart fill a little more with joy.  
Soon the chonky construction worker was finished, and he leaned back on the bench, rubbing his belly contently. Unikitty curled up next to him, purring happily. Emmet made a small little belch, earning a few ‘awws’ from Lucy and Mayhem.  
“It’s nice to have a meal with the special people in my life.” Emmet said, earning a smile from Lucy.  
“It is,” She sighed, “even if we were just watching you down an entire meal of waffles what could have fed all of us for a week,” Lucy mentioned with a laugh as she laid her head down on Emmet's belly.  
Emmet nodded yes in agreement, his eyes closing with satisfaction.  
“Wait, I did what?”


End file.
